gogofivefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
A timeline of events in Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive. Timeline 1999 *The five Tatsumi siblings unknowingly reunite due to a disaster caused by the arrival of a unknown creature that makes the city erupt into magma. The five are soon abducted by their thought-dead father, Mondo, who gives them the ability to become GoGoFive in order to stop the creature and others like it brought forth from the arrival of the celestial phenomenon known as the Grand Cross. *The Psyma Clan announce their appearance to Earth and their desire to collect the energy for the Grand Witch Grandiene, their mother. *The Tatsumi Family gain the approval of Kenji Inui, head of the city fire department, to fight to protect their city after the Tatsumi siblings abandon his department for their father's mission. *Grandiene's conscious awakens and grants a portion of her power to revive Psyma Beast Magma Golem and give it a greater power. Due to its revival making it fully revive and not become a ghost, Mondo makes his children use the GoLiners to become the Grand Liner to fight them. - *Discovering that Grandiene will replace him with Infant Demon Drop as Psyma Dark King, Dark King Zylpheeza releases the Hades Demon Warriors who successfully take lives and cause massive damage to the city. When GoGoFive regroup and realize they can't save everyone but they can save who they can, they successfully defeat Zoori, the leader of the Demon siblings. *Mondo unveils Liner Boy, a sentient mecha and "sixth" GoGoFive member who helps defeat Jiin and Guuru, the remaining Hades Demon Warriors. *Zylpheeza goes all out in trying to defeat GoGoFive believing it will be enough to please Grandiene, but is destroyed by the new combination mecha Max Victory Robo. As he dies beleiving he has done well for his mother, his Dark King power is transferred to Drop who becomes encased in a cocoon. *'August 18, 1999: The Grand Cross' **Using the rituals and magic of the Psyma Clan on the peak day of the Grand Cross alignment, the Psyma Siblings successfully summon Grand Witch Grandiene to Earth; however due to Mondo interfering in the ritual, she arrives in an incomplete state with only part of her potential full power. **Discovering that his soul had left his body in an amnesiac state, Drop's human-like soul is restored to his cocoon body, transforming him into the Dragon Dark King Salamandes **Due to the influence of the Grand Cross, the Starbeasts are cut off from the power of their homeworlds, plummeting them to Earth like meteors where they fall into the ocean. *Grandiene summons the asteroid Grandeo to Earth to gain a mass of Minus Energy; after discovering its existence, and attempting to destroy it with Max Victory Robo fails, Mondo instead has GoGoFive use Victory Mars, a new mecha, to fly into space and destroy the asteroid directly. *GoGoFive teams up with Gingaman in order to stop the ceremony of Darkness King Gill (the actual eldest of Grandiene) made to summon the Infernal Dark Beast from the depths of hell. *'December 24th': Salamandes and Spell-Master Pierre open the gate into Ghost Psyma Hell where they trap GoGoFive within; however Grandiene destroys the gate as punishment to Salamandes for all his failures. Led by the spirit of their believed-deceased mother, the Tatsumi children escape the hell. *'December 25th': Salamandes absorbs the spirits of dead Psyma to become Ghost Salamandes and escape his mother's trap; after a battle where he and Pierre try to further increase his power for revenge, GoGoFive finally kill him with their mecha. Other Events * Emiri Sakurai's mother is hospitalized. * Martial artist Sae Taiga convinces her father Toranosuke to let her leave Kagoshima and study in Tokyo. * A brilliant surgeon educated in the United States, Mikoto was a genius who enrolled in medical school at the age of ten. * Ryuji Iwasaki enters a robotics competition, but his mentor Masato Jin only gives him 2nd place for his work due to it being too perfect. * December 24th, 1999: A computer virus infects the systems of the Transport Research Center, evolving rapidly into a powerful sentient form feeding on Enetron, an experimental energy source, and given the nickname of Messiah. In order to stop it's further spread, the center and many of it's workers, including the parents of Hiromu Sakurada, the mother of Yoko Usami and the senior of Ryuji Iwasaki were transported into Hyper Space so it would not conquer all systems on Earth. In order to protect them from the transport, the three children at the center are given a special anti-transport injection that grants them special abilities and computer-like nature which would allow them to fight back against Messiah when it began to attack Earth again. In another part of the abducted complex, researcher Masato Jin is likewise abducted but is able to evade Messiah; but is forced to work in secret on a means to be able to assist the survivors of the disaster outside of Hyperspace. *Births: Nagi Matsuo (KiNinger), Kairi Yano (LupinRed) 2000 GoGoFive *Realizing the failure of her children, Grandiene abandons them to summon Minus Energy on her own to complete her revival. *Remaining Psyma siblings Cobolda and Denus infect Matoi Tatsumi (GoRed) with a parasite to revive Zylpheeza with his life energy. After the younger Tatsumi siblings save their brother, Denus sacrifices herself so that Zylpheeza could live with his full power. *Using the Minus Energy of the entire universe, Grandiene completes her full revival into a corporeal form. *Grandiene uses Cobolda's desire to be the next Dark King to lure GoGoFive to the gateway to the Psyma Road to Psyma Paradico, but Zylpheeza overhears that none of her children matter to her anyway. He tries to stop their battle but Grandiene uses her magic to make Zylpheeza shoot Cobolda's own weapon at him, killing his younger brother. *Matoi arrives on the Psyma Road as Grandiene releases a powerful hellfire that ultimately burns and kills Zylpheeza once again while trapping his siblings from doing anything. *Matoi faces Grandiene within the inner chamber of Psyma Paradico; using the combined fighting spirit of the five siblings, he kills her; then GoGoFive destroys her body with Max Victory Robo after she grows giant. This destroys all remaining Minus Energy on Earth, but likewise merges Grandiene's conscious with the Minus Energy of the entire universe. *In a hospital in the Western Hemisphere, Ritsuko Tatsumi awakens from an 8-year coma. *Grandiene revives Salamandes and Zylpheeza to be her avatars of destruction, using their power to destroy the city. When Nagare (GoBlue) and Shou Tatsumi (GoGreen) appear to destroy them, they resurrect into their final form as the two Destruction Gods who easily destroy all of GoGoFive's mecha as well as Bay Area 55 and presumably kill Mondo before Grandiene merges her spirit into both beings. *Out of options, GoGoFive activate their final hope: Max Victory Robo Sigma Project, a final project of their father which runs on their own spirits. When sister Matsuri (GoPink) reveals their mother's survival, their power maximizes the mecha's potential allowing for them to destroy the Destruction Gods as well as Grandiene's conscious, finally defeating the Grand Witch. *With Mondo revealed to have survived and gone to the airport for his wife, Ritsuko Tatsumi reunites with her children after 8 years, finally reuniting the Tatsumi Family and bringing their trials to an end. *'July, 2000': Mondo discovers the survival of Spell-Master Pierre, thus forcing him to abandon his family once again.